


why are you so tiny? (why are you so tall?)

by themadtilde



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, aww so short but so cute, but nico too, pure fluff, short!nico, the fic I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy thinks it's really cute that Nico has to get on his tiptoes to kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why are you so tiny? (why are you so tall?)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't differentiate between American and British English - holiday, vacation, gray, grey, shop, store, realize, realise, color, colour, favorite, favourite- so please, just try to look past this. If it really annoys you, then there's an X in the corner of your computer or a return-button on your phone. :)  
> I got this idea from google, so no cred for it.  
> Don't own.
> 
> Feels weird to write Percico, since I'm stuck on Malec. And I have gotten over 100 kudos on my 4 last works, which is freaking amazing, and this will probably get like, 30? Since it's so short and Percico isn't the biggest ship of the pjo fandom.
> 
> EDIT: OKAY SCRATCH THAT I NOW HAVE 98 KUDOS THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH

“Having trouble down there?” Percy smirked.

The younger demigod stood on his tiptoes, head bent back and lips pouting. Still, he had at least two inches before he reached Percy’s lips.

“Shut up” Nico muttered. “I’m short, I get it. But this is ridiculous.”

Percy laughed and watched with amusement as Nico stretched his toes to the max, trying to become as tall as possible. After a moment, Percy craned his neck a little, and looked down at Nico. Despite Nico’s efforts and Percy’s lowering of his head, Percy’s lips remained unreachable to Nico.

“You know,” Percy said after a few failed attempts, “you could always ask me to kiss you.”

Nico looked sour at that. “I don’t want to have to ask you” he said. “I want to be able to just reach up and kiss you whenever I feel like it.” He grabbed Percy’s wrist and tried to half push himself up, using Percy’s arm support.

Nico’s plump lips sure looked inviting, but Percy wanted to keep Nico off for a while more. What? The boy’s attempts were really adorable, to be honest.

“I just - ugh, why do you have to be so freaking tall?” Nico whined when he eventually realized that he wouldn’t succeed. Percy snickered at that.

“I’m not tall, you’re just short” he grinned. When Nico crossed his arms and glared at the son of Poseidon, muttering “I hate you”, he only got laughter in reply.

“Well, you’ll have to eat more vegetables” Percy said. “So you’ll grow more." He examined Nico up and down - the boy looked like an angry kitten. (The difference from the kitten though, was that Nico actually could kill you when he got mad. Or at least give you a good punch in the face.) Percy pursed his lips.

"It’s honestly quite a pain in my neck to always have to lean down to kiss my tiny boyfriend.”

Nico blushed at the words and started forming a spluttering reply, when Percy finally leant down and gave Nico the kiss that he desperately had been jumping for. It was no problem for the taller demigod - he simply leant forward and tilted his head.

“I still hate you, you know” Nico muttered when Percy pulled back. Percy shook his head and tapped on Nico’s nose with his pointing finger.

“Nuh-uh-uh, not that tone with me” Percy said, pretending to be stern. “Or no more kisses. After all, I am in charge here.”

Nioc’s look was a mix between withering irritation and the deepest of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Take a half second to press on one button and leave a kudos? Like, on fanfiction.net, you have to WRITE something in the review (well, you can 'favourite' the story too) and i'm often too lazy to write something, but it's easier here where you can simply click on a button and DONE.


End file.
